Locura en las Vegas
by Nis-chan1114
Summary: Tsubasa decide festejar su despedida de soltero en las vegas sin saber cuales serian las consecuencias. Una fiesta alocada, una desaparición, una búsqueda de recuerdos y todos con la incógnita: ¿Que paso ayer? Lo se mal summary pero por favor ¡Pasen y lean!


**Hola chikis acá vengo con una nueva historia. La iba a titular "Que paso ayer?" (Seee acuérdense de la película) por el hecho de que iba a ser parecida a la película pero se lo cambie.**

 **Todos los personajes incluyendo Misaki y Tsubasa tienen la misma edad: 24 años**

 **Aclaración: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tachibama Hichugi.**

 **Capitulo 1**

Por más que le divertía mirar como ese idiota que siempre llevaba una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, incluso ahora, era golpeado por diferentes chicos y todos al mismo tiempo. Sabia que se lo merecía pero por más que quisiera no podía seguir mirando esta escena- Haz algo -le exigió al chico que se encontraba parado a su lado. El chico avanzo donde estaban los demás agarro a un rubio y lo empujo hacia atrás...pero no para terminar la pelea si no para tomar su lugar y seguir golpeando.

Miro a su costado y vio a la chica azabache sentada en uno de los sofá de ese lujoso penthouse, abrazando sus piernas mientras se balanceándose de un lado a otro murmurando "soy un mala amiga ¡no! Soy la peor de todas".

\- Ahhh "suspiro" tengo que hacer todo yo -camino hacia ellos y agarro de los pelos al primer chico que alcanzo. Lo arrastro lejos de esa masacre y luego lo tiro como si de un trapo se tratase. Volvió e hizo lo mismo con otros dos chicos.

\- G-gracias -le agradeció con esa sonrisa inseparable de su rostro intentando levantarse del suelo. Unos de sus ojos empezaba a tomar un color morado, tenia el labio inferior roto y su mejilla estaba igual que su ojo.

\- Ni me agradezcas -le dijo. Estaba enojado con él al igual que todos pero enojándose unos con otros no ganaban nada solo tenían que ponerse serios si querían saber que es lo que había sucedido.

\- Alguien me puede decir como rayos termine aquí? -pregunto la chica que ya se había calmado- porque hasta que yo sepa estaba al otro lado de la ciudad ¡en otra despedida! -termino gritando mientras miraba a cada uno de los chicos pidiendo una explicación. Señalo al chico que se había encargado de separar a todos- Y por que estaba en la cama de...de ese -dijo intentando aguantar las ganas de vomitar que le producía el recordar lo de esa mañana.

 **Flashback**

 _Esa misma mañana había despertado con un dolor de cabeza horrible. La resaca pensó ella. Por el dolor de cabeza que tenia deducía que había tomado hasta pasarse de su limite, intento recordar algo pero el dolor de cabeza se intensifico y decidió dejarlo de lado. Intento levantarse pero una mano o más bien un brazo se lo impidió. Tuvo miedo de girar y encontrase con lo que ella creía pero si quería comprobar su teoría tenia que hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta y contuvo un grito al ver con quien se encontraba, Natsume. Miro bajo las sabanas y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que aun tenia la falda pero no duro mucho porque se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada en la parte de arriba a excepción del corpiño. Miro a su acompañante, solo tenia puesto unos bóxer. Se sintió la peor amiga de todo el mundo. Como le explicaría esto a aquella chica que tanto quería y menos si ni siquiera ella misma sabia con exactitud que había sucedido. Se levanto despacio de la cama aun con el dolor taladrándole la cabeza. Vio el top que tenia puesto esa misma noche cuando había salido a un antro con sus amigas. Lo agarro y se lo puso. Había una puerta que estaba entreabierta y supuso que era el baño. Camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla comprobó que si era el baño, se miro en el espejo. Tenia unas bolsas abajo de los ojos junto con el maquillaje corrido, los labios hinchados, chupones en el cuello y su largo cabello_ _todo hecho un desastre._

 _Salio de la habitación y camino derecho hasta encontrar una sala, siguió caminando sin ver por donde iba. Sintió algo en su camino y tropezó con el, cayendo al piso. A penas logro levantarse tenia ganas de quedarse tirada pero no podía._

 _Un chico rubio que llevaba mal puesto los lentes y la camisa abierta, Linchou. El había sido el culpable de su caída. Le dieron unas ganas de patearle el trasero por hacerla tropezar pero no se iba a aprovechar, prefería hacerlo cuando este despierto así podría verle el rostro de dolor cuando lo haga. Siguió su camino hacia la sala y vio a tres personas que conocía muy bien, un rubio estaba en el sofá tirado sin pantalones Ruka, el de cabello castaño en el suelo junto a un gran charco de lo que parecía y esperaba fuera cerveza Koko y el ultimo con corte tipo militar estaba durmiendo en una mesa, Kitsu. Todo estaba destruido parecía que un tornado hubiera pasado por el lugar._

 _Que había pasado anoche?, hasta que ella recordaba estaba en un antro festejando la despedida de soltera de Misaki, una gran amiga que apreciaba mucho y estaba por casarse con un idiota al cual también apreciaba como un hermano. Recordaba que bebieron un poco luego bailaron y ya, los pocos recuerdos llegaban hasta hay. No había señal de algo anormal en toda esa rutina. Pero si no había algo fuera de lo usual como había terminado con los chicos y más en la cama de ese que le daba hasta asco con solo recordar la escena de esa mañana._

 _El primero en levantarse fue Koko. Se miraba confundido. Miro toda la habitación hasta detener su mirada en ella._

 _\- Que...que paso ayer? -dijo mirando toda la habitación hecha un desastre._

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Continuara**

 **Que les pareció? les intereso?**

 **Dejen sus reviews y muchas gracias por leer**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
